The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program storage medium for finding an optimum route from a departure point to a destination. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program storage medium for outputting a standard and a backup itinerary of an optimum route from a departure point to a destination along with a detailed map of a specific segment of the route where necessary, thereby creating a comprehensive guide map which shows necessary itinerary and route information and which may present itineraries in a flexible manner.
Computer software designed to search for desired train routes is gaining widespread use. Programs of this kind typically allow a departing train station and an arriving train station to be designated in order to seek an optimum train route therebetween according to prioritizing conditions such as the travel time and fares involved, whereby an itinerary of the obtained optimum train route is output.
It is relatively rare that a departure point and a destination coincide with train stations; these points are generally located away from the stations. If only one station is near the departure point and solely one station is close to the destination, conventional route search programs constitute a method sufficient to search for a train route between the two stations. However, if there are a plurality of accessible train stations near the departure point and/or the destination as is generally the case, it is necessary to search separately for each of multiple routes between these stations. When these routes are all retrieved, there have often been no measures to preserve the retrieved routes. Without arrangements for storing the results of such train route search, there is no way of comparing the different routes to find an optimum one. Meanwhile, information about routes to train stations near the departure point and destination may be obtained by referring to associated map software that is furnished separately from train-related information. Typically, however, map software contains only maps that are limited to the neighborhoods of the stations. To acquire a map detailing a route from a desired location to a nearby station requires employing another set of map software.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program storage medium for searching for and retrieving an optimal route between two of accessible train stations near a departure point and a destination, the two stations being optimally selected by the apparatus and method as well. The invention also provides an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program storage medium for simultaneously outputting a standard itinerary of an optimum route, a backup itinerary that may be followed if a departure time of the standard itinerary is missed, and a map of a specific segment of the optimum route as needed, thereby creating a comprehensive guide map which shows necessary itinerary and route information and which may present itineraries in a flexible manner.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following description and appended drawings.